Kuzma
God Savoir: Kuzma is indeitified by his name and his age. | first = God Savoir | species = | affiliation = Xros PiratesGod Savoir: Shiguma instructs Kuzma to join his crew and learn under him on his path to King of the Pirates. | age = 8 (1568) 18 (1579)Dawn of a Journey: Kuzma appears ten years later. | height = 4'0" ft. (122cm) (1568) | blood type = XF | weight = | occupation = PirateDawn of a Journey: Kuzma officially starts his own journey.; Pirate Apprentice (Former); | birth = Febuary 29thKuzma Information: Kuzma's birthday is placed on the timeline. (Leap Day) | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Yodo Yodo no Mi | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Kuzma was a Pirate Apprentice of the Xros Pirates. He has not set out on his own journey in pursuit of becoming the King of the Pirates. Appearance When he was eight years old, Kuzma looked his age. He was short at four feet even and a rather scrawny fellow. Even though he was much smaller than others, he always had a fearless look on his face which sometimes made him very difficult to approach.God Savoir: Kuzma makes his introduction to the story. As far as his physical features go as a child the boy possesses which causes his left eye to be pitch black and his right eye to be a bright white. His eyes themselves are thin, but due to the beating he took from Mantis Pirates, they were bucked and widened. Probably his most unique feature aside from his eyes is his hair. Primarily his hair is white, though it seems when he's filled with an angered emotion it can change to the color black. At the time his clothing consisted of a white long sleeve top much like his captain's and a pair of black ankle-length pants and black loafers. In year 1579, Kuzma appeared with his older appearance. Physically, he'd grown much more when compared to when Shiguma found him. He went from being four feet tall to six feet and eight inches of solid height. His skin has managed to lighten up just a bit due to calmer living conditions. By this time, Kuzma's once round head had become sharpened. His eyes remained then but they came much more defined and sharpened by the dark outline surrounding them. Sadly his eye condition has yet to be clear as they are both still do different colors, one white and the other black. It can be noted however that his irises have become sharper leaving their circular shape behind. His once thin eyebrows are no more as he now sports a more furrowed look for his natural expression.Dawn of a Journey: Kuzma removes his hat from over his face. Aside from his clothing, the way he sports his hair is probably his biggest change. Rather than a long flowing straight man down his back like he wore during his time as an Xros Pirate apprentice, it's much spikier and has more of a flare. The left side of his hair stands on the ends, giving it a rising thick flame-like appearance and a single strand over the base of his forehead. His left side is shaved extremely low into a level above a buzzcut and that's due to the giant asymmetrical X-shaped that takes up a giant chunk of his right side. It is unknown how he obtained the scar, but it was from the time he spent as an apprentice pirate aboard the Xros Pirates.Dawn of a Journey: Kuzma's hair and scar come into light and are explained in detail. What seems to be his common clothes consist of a flashy celebrity like look that cost a lot as mentioned by Moses. He wears a large fur captain's coat over his white long-sleeved chest exposing collar shirt. The coat is black in color and was made from the fur of an exotic creature. His pants are also black in color and come down to around his ankles like a pair of tailored slacks and black loafers. To end off his big fashion statement, Kuzma wears the Straw Hat passed down to him by Shiguma over his back connected by a red thread.Dawn of a Journey: Kuzma's clothing is revealed and explained. Gallery Kuzma - Apprentice.png|Kuzma, age 8, standing tall with the Straw Hat on as he watches Shiguma defeat Bobby. Personality Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit History Past Legacy of the Skies It is unknown where Kuzma was born, but four years after his birth he landed upon Kenzan Island where he lived on his own until the age of eight. One day, the island was attacked by the Matis Pirates, a crew that focused on kidnapping unique tribes and races of beings with the intention of selling them to auction houses for immediate cash. Kuzma, despite his young age, stood against the pirates and with his wits was able to defeat two of the crew's members on his own. A member of the crew tries to give Kuzma a break and offers him an escape route since he is not a member of the tribe suggesting there is no reason why he should throw his life away. Fearless, Kuzma tells the man no and manages to anger him. Done with his offerings, he goes to strike Kuzma aiming to kill him, but he manages to slip under the pirate's legs and strike him with full force in the groin obtaining victory over this man as well. Even though he managed to defeat the three-foot soldiers he was aware that beating the man who led this crew would be impossible but he still chose to fight.God Savoir: Kuzma defeats the third member of the Mantis Pirates. Before he could even have a moment to at least formulate a plan, the captain of the Mantis Pirates; Ricky Bobby appears before Kuzma. Learning that it was a boy who managed to defeat his crewmates he laughed and goes on to say that because he doesn't have the limbs like the others they aren't looking for him. Transforming his hand into the blade of his zoan praying mantis devil fruit model, Bobby strikes Kuzma with power and cutting percision landing on the boy's cheek where he was given a cut. As he flew across the terrain, Bobby laughed at him for trying to stand up against a pirate with the ability of a devil fruit.God Savoir: After cutting Kuzma, Bobby calls him a fool for trying to fight against a user of a devil fruit. Kuzma responded by saying he also ate a devil fruit and that it doesn't make anyone special while trying to gather his scattered strength to stand back to his feet. His heart begins to race well beyond the limits of a normal heartbeat before he shouts that it doesn't define him. He then goes on to tell Bobby that his world has no place for scum like him and claims that he'll be the King of the Pirates to make his world a reality. Bobby gets angry by this and transforms his lower half into a mantis's and stomps his pointy leg into Kuzma's chest forcing him to spit up blood.God Savoir: Kuzma claims that he'll be King of the Pirates. Bobby tells Kuzma that he doesn't think a power defines him because he's just a boy. He then recalls Kuzma saying he'll be the Pirate King and tells him that it's just something for the pipe. Bobby says the ability to reach being a King of the Pirates is all fake and those that have "reached the final island" made up the treasure just to keep up a dying legacy. The captain goes on to say only fools flock to the idea and fantasy, only to have their lives taken from them on their journey. He claimed that the two previous titleholders are egoistic and assholes. Despite his claims, Kuzma doesn't care. Instead, his banter was more like fuel to the boy, giving him more of a reason to fight against him. His mother and father both told him that he could achieve it. It was the fact that Bobby dissed his dream that pissed him off. Trembling with anger, Kuzma's hair changed from white to black as a black aura gathered around his hands while attempting to lift Bobby's legs from his chest. Amidst his struggles, a voice spoke bearing the words that it would not allow an ill-tongue towards the Legacy of Luffy. Kuzma and Bobby both try to figure out where this voice has come from. Before they could pinpoint it Kuzma is rescued from underneath's Bobby's legs to be wrapped in the arms of a newly appearing man.God Savoir: Shiguma saves Kuzma from Bobby. Bobby asks the man who is he and how he got there to which he responds he came in response to Kuzma's prayers. Absorbing Kuzma's dark energy he had generated, the man tells calls the boy out by name as if they know each other and tells him he possesses the traits to become King much as he does, but he lacks the natural talent that Kuzma does have. After expressing more of his qualities, the man takes his hat from his head and places it onto Kuzma prompting him to hold onto it until he defeats Bobby. The man tells Bobby that he knows who he is and reveals that Bobby was someone the other side of the Red Line rejected and the reason he had been in Paradise now was because the pirates of the New World were much stronger than he had anticipated. After breaking down a bit of information on Bobby, the man introduces himself as Michael D. Shiguma and defeats him by use of his devil fruit powers.God Savoir: Shiguma defeats Bobby for Kuzma's sake. After defeating Bobby, Shiguma questions Kuzma about mediocre questions like why is his appearance the way it is and re-confirming if his goal is the become King of the Pirates. He offers Kuzma a chance to come under him and gain experience so that he can get stronger from it. Kuzma reveals that he has "two-sides" and isn't allowed out at night and if either of these is breached he'll kill everyone aboard the ship and apart of Shiguma's crew. Even Shiguma himself.God Savoir: Kuzma shares his other personality with Shiguma. Shiguma smiles at Kuzma statement and tells him that his goal is to also become the King, but not of the pirates, of the World and he won't allow any Pirate Kings in his world. He goes on to say that what he means is, Kuzma will have to kill him regardless if he wants to achieve his dreams. Kuzma tells Shiguma the name of his devil fruit is the Yodo Yodo no Mi. During their small exchange, Shiguma noticed the courage and fearlessness the boy possessed. From earlier, by the fact they both possess birth defects and have opposite skills, Shiguma tells Kuzma that he is his antithesis in that he possesses the trait of Latent Ability. He then ends with telling him that once he graduates from being an apprentice and if he actually continues to follow through with his dream, he'll award him with the hat once more. With a mental acceptance, Kuzma followed Shiguma onto his new path. Dawn of Kingship Saga Prelude to Kingship Arc Major Battles Trivia *Kuzma is the same name as a basketball player that plays for the ; . References Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Apprentices Category:Xros Pirates Category:Pirates